House Elves
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Blaine can't afford a present for Kurt for Christmas. There is a reason, he freed all the house elves.


AN: Apparently if you combine the fact that Blaine doesn't wear socks, is played by Darren Criss, who played Harry Potter in AVPM, and Blaine gave Kurt a gum wrapper ring for Christmas you end up with the conclusion that Blaine's from a magical family. At least in my mind that's how I came up with this idea. Don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

* * *

"So I was thinking we could exchange gifts early since you're spending the break at your grandparents," Kurt said as he and Blaine walked down the hallway.

Blaine hesitated and pulled Kurt over to the side. "I don't know if I can get you a Christmas present yet."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"It's not that I don't want to, I do, I just don't know if I have money," Blaine explained.

"Blaine I don't want anything expensive, you can even just get something online cheaper, just don't tell me. Or something homemade, or…"

"No, no," Blaine interrupted. "I know what I want to get you. I just might not be able to buy anything," Blaine tried to explain again and got cut off by the bell. He sighed. "Come over after school? I think it will be easier if you can see."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion and intrigue. "All right. We'll talk about this later," he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and continued walking down the hall to class.

The rest of the day Kurt kept thinking about what Blaine meant. He knew Blaine's parents had been struggling with money after moving and his mom leaving her job and his dad switching to a new company that wasn't as good as his old one. His dad was supposed to make this company as successful as his old one, but it would take a few years. Blaine's parents had been glad when Blaine said he wanted to switch to McKinley as they hadn't wanted to pull him out of Dalton, but needed to in order to save money. Blaine hadn't said anything about things being worse. Kurt knew he didn't spend a lot. For Blaine's birthday in October Kurt had taken him shopping and gotten new clothes. Blaine's were all a few years old as he stopped buying a lot of other clothes when he went to Dalton. There was no point when he had to wear his uniform every day. Kurt hoped Blaine wasn't trying to get him a ridiculously expensive present. Kurt didn't even really need anything, he just wanted to spend time with Blaine. Kurt followed Blaine in his car after school. He made Finn get a ride with Rachel. He also let Finn know he wouldn't be home for a few hours, if he wanted to use the house.

Kurt followed Blaine up to his room and gave him a kiss in greeting. Blaine relaxed as he held Kurt close for a moment and then sat down on his bed, motioning that Kurt should sit next to him. He took Kurt's hand and held it between his own. "I don't think you're going to believe me, but just hear me out before you count me crazy." Blaine started. "My family used to own house elves, like in Harry Potter. My Grandfather was a wizard and lived with us the last years of his life. He was the last one in our family to have magic. My father didn't get it and then my mother's family never had magic. They thought maybe I would, but I don't," Kurt made to say something, but Blaine squeezed his hand. "I know, I know, it seems crazy, but just listen a bit more ok?" Blaine asked and at Kurt's nod went on.

"When I was four we moved into my grandfather's house. It was a huge house, mansion basically, and I spent a lot of time exploring. That was how I found out about my grandfather's magic and the house elves. My parents hadn't told me because they didn't want to get my hopes up if I didn't have magic. The elves had been cleaning and doing laundry and cooking meals, but I thought my mom did it all. She always had before. If I had thought about it I would have realized there was no way she could do all that with her job.

"I had found an unused room and was exploring a closet that had old coats and hats. I had tried to pull a coat down and it caused about 10 of them to fall down on top of me. I was working my way out from under them when I heard someone come into the room. I thought maybe it was my mom or dad and wanted to surprise them. So I crept to the closet door and listened as they got closer and then jumped out. It wasn't my mom or dad though it was a house elf. I don't know who was more surprised. I told her to wait which she had to listen to since I was technically her master. Then I took off a coat that was caught on my arm and made to throw it out of the way. I tossed it right to her, which freed her of course.

"So then we talked and she explained how things worked, who she was, and I was confused. She was upset as she would have to leave and her whole family was here. I tried to get her to stay, but nothing was working so then I had her call the rest of the elves and I gave them clothes too. Of course now I had put a whole family out of work, so I said they could stay and work and I would give them all money for it. I didn't realize it was magic at work so I offered them all the money they were supposed to have made or something. Somehow I ended up giving them my grandfathers fortune, his wizarding one at least. He didn't have as much saved in muggle money at the time.

"My parents came home and they were lost as to what to do. Both of them worked, but they hadn't saved a lot as they were expecting money from my grandfather when he died. He wrote it in his will and wanted them to have it, so it wasn't like they were just waiting for him to die.

"My parents now had to hire people to take care of my grandfather and the house and me and everything else the elves did. They were annoyed, but they explained that they weren't mad at me. I didn't know anything or understand so it wasn't my fault, it was theirs. I still didn't really understand till I was older. Then I felt bad, still do.

"They were doing pretty well, my dad got a good job and my mom worked and things seemed okay. We sold the mansion after my grandfather died, moved to our house in Westerville. Everything was good, and then I came out.

"My parents, they didn't want to accept it. They sent me to those programs and camp I told you about. It didn't change anything and all it did was use up any money we had saved. After Sadie Hawkins they had to pay medical bills and then they sent me to Dalton. The first year I was at Dalton they still made me go to a therapy program. When I turned 16 I could decide not to go. The program let you decide once you were 16. I met you right after my birthday and I was trying to decide to go to the program that day or not. When I saw you I realized that there was no point in going to the program. I was gay or at least bi and seeing you just reminded me of all that. So I stopped going, but it was still enough from the past 3 years to have depleted a lot of my parents resources. One session costs $300, I was going every other day.

"You know my dad got switched to a new company and doesn't get as much profit. My mom had to quit her job, and then they pulled me out of Dalton and we moved to Lima. My parents realized that the money to therapy and camp was a waste. I'm still gay and they've just decided to ignore it. They've stopped giving me money though for things they consider gay.

"That's why I didn't get new clothes and any time we go on a date it's usually a picnic or dinner here, and your presents have all been homemade or I've saved up for a few months. They caught on to that though. I have to show them all my receipts, it's why I've stopped buying coffee for you too. So I want to buy you a gift, but I don't have money and I can't think of anything to make instead. I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine finally stopped talking and waited for Kurt to say something.

Kurt stared at Blaine, not sure what to say or how to respond. There was disbelief first, then anger, mostly anger. "How could your parents do that? Send you to those programs and camps."

Blaine shrugged. "They were doing what they believed to be right, like any parents."

"Well it's wrong," Kurt defensively stated.

"I know, but I still have to live here and rely on them for money until I turn 18," Blaine reminded him.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, needing to be close to him. From the way Blaine leaned into him he needed it just as much. They held each other for a few minutes and then Blaine pulled back. "I'm just glad you believe me without having to show you the photographic evidence."

"I think this is a bit complex for you to lie about, but if the pictures are you as an adorable child. I'll definitely need to see them," Kurt joked.

Blaine reached under the bed and pulled out a shoe box. He opened it and pulled out a picture from under the lid and passed it to Kurt. "My mom was always taking pictures. She took that one before realizing what had happened. See the elf under the coat? She thought it was me and I was playing dress up."

"Your parents took pictures of you playing dress up but don't accept that you're gay?" Kurt asked.

"Guy coat. They thought I was trying to be like my grandfather, a gentleman," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt hummed and looked back at the photo. "Your hair is so curly."

"Yea, it was really out of control when I was younger. Thankfully it's a bit more manageable now," Blaine patted his head a bit.

"Only because you glue it to your head with too much gel, size of a dime Blaine," Kurt lectured.

Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Yes dear."

Kurt gave him a shove and then snuggled into Blaine's side. "I like your hair curly."

"I know," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "After break I'll wear it a bit looser. It can be your Christmas present."

"No, only do that if you want. I know having your hair gelled is important, so don't sacrifice yourself for me. Just as long as you wear it curly when we're alone," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded. Wearing his hair neat was to make his father happy mostly. It gave Blaine a bit more freedom than if he were to wear his hair free. "Well I have to get you some sort of gift."

Kurt shook his head. "No, just having you is enough. I didn't think I'd ever get this, much less in high school."

"But I don't even get to be with you for Christmas," Blaine whined.

"Then we'll be together as much as possible before Christmas and after," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded, holding Kurt just a little tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat there holding each other until Kurt had to leave and get home for dinner. Blaine waved goodbye as Kurt pulled out of the drive way. He went back to his room and sat on his bed. He wanted to get Kurt a ring. Not an engagement ring, they were too young for that. Even though Blaine knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt and Kurt felt the same they were still in high school. He wanted to get Kurt a ring to promise him that they would always be together. He would always love Kurt and be there for him and he wanted Kurt to have something physical to show that. He had found the perfect ring and it was relatively inexpensive. He had tried everything to get the money for it, but his parents had refused no matter what. Blaine grabbed a piece of gum from his desk. He was feeling anxious and chewing gum helped him to calm down and focus on something else, otherwise he might have a panic attack. Blaine chewed on the gum and twisted the wrapper in his hands trying to calm down. It would be okay if he couldn't get a present for Kurt. He would give him a night in with a candle lit dinner, a bubble bath and worshipping him later. Kurt would understand and appreciate it.

Blaine pulled the wrapper around his finger tighter, trying to get the two ends to meet. His finger was too big. It would fit around Kurt's finger though. Blaine paused as he stared at the wrapper. Maybe he could get Kurt a ring after all. Blaine quickly stood and cleared off his desk getting to work.

* * *

"Hey!" Blaine called to Kurt as he jogged up to him in the hall.

"Hey yourself," Kurt said hugging him.

"So you know what you said about exchanging gifts before break? Do you still want to?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, if you want. I have your gift at my house all ready, so whenever you want it I can bring it," Kurt said. "But Blaine, I don't want to rush you at all. If you want to try to wait it out or plan more I don't mind."

"No, I got it all figured out last night after you left," Blaine told him.

"Okay, so tomorrow? I really want to give you your gift," Kurt said bouncing a bit.

Blaine laughed and hugged him. "Tomorrow."

"Love you," Kurt whispered before pulling away and waving goodbye as he walked to class.

Blaine waved back and went to class with a smile on his face.

"You go first!" Kurt said as he held out an envelope to Blaine.

Blaine smiled and took it, shaking it and holding it up to the light to try and figure out what was inside before opening it. Kurt gave him a shove and motioned for him to get on with it. Blaine opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper first. It was a nice piece of stationary with stamps around the boarder. Blaine recognized the Dalton crest, a Warbler, music notes, sunglasses, coffee, and a rainbow. Blaine slowly read the poem.

_Blaine Warbler Anderson_

_I have never loved another_

_Except for last year when I was in love with my stepbrother_

_I admire you almost as much as I admire the late Alexander McQueen_

_How I missed our impromptu performances in the Dalton Academy halls, the rooms, the bleachers._

_Where the hell were all the teachers?_

_We've seen everything eye to eye, all the pain, all the hurt, at least we did till my last growth spurt._

_We've shared so many intimate moments, memories that shine and glitter,_

_Just the two of us, you make my heart go patter pitter._

_But through all the glory, the scary and the hype,_

_I swear to god I'm going to punch the next person that calls me a stereotype_

_I'm so thankful to have found a partner…and forever we shall be._

"Kurt, this is, thank you," Blaine said trying not to cry.

"There's more," Kurt urged.

Blaine reached into the envelope and pulled out two tickets. "Are these…did you…?" Kurt nodded. "Oh my God! Kurt thank you!" Blaine shouted picking Kurt up and spinning him around. "Thank you!" he said again and kissed Kurt. "Oh my gosh Katy Perry! 5th Row!" Blaine jumped and danced and threw Kurt around a bit with excitement. "You are wonderful and amazing and the best boyfriend ever!"

Kurt laughed and let Blaine celebrate. Even though he didn't really like Katy Perry he knew Blaine had wanted to go to the concert in Columbus. Blaine had said the tickets were too expensive though. Kurt hadn't thought they were that bad. Kurt had a suspicion Blaine's parents hadn't let him buy the tickets. It was ok thought because he was able to get his boyfriend a present he would really enjoy. Kurt would get to spend the night with Blaine and really enjoy it.

"The concert's during Spring break. I've already talked to my dad and he's willing to pay for a hotel room for us so we don't have to drive back afterward. I thought we could make a day of it and do a bit of shopping as well and spend the time just the two of us," Kurt explained.

Blaine had stopped dancing and looked at Kurt in awe. "I love you," he said kissing Kurt again. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him back.

"Just promise me one thing," Kurt asked. "Wear your hair curly." Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt again before pulling back and opening his bag. He carefully put the poem and tickets into it and pulled out Kurt's present.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped seeing the box.

"Don't freak out." Blaine warned. "It's not what it looks like. Open it."

Kurt slowly opened the box and saw a ring made out of gum wrappers.

"I wanted to get you a ring, not to propose because we're too young, but a promise ring. That wasn't possible, so I mad you one."

Kurt carefully took the ring out of the box. It was silver with a red spiral wrapped around.

"I…Blaine…"Kurt didn't know what to say.

"Here," Blaine said taking the ring and sliding it onto Kurt's finger. "I promise to always love you, and some day I want to get you a real ring, and marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you. I know we've talked about it, but now you can see it, everyone can see it. I don't want to hide who I am and I want everyone to know that I love you. I will always love you and I'll always be here for you Kurt," Blaine kissed the ring on Kurt's finger and then let go of his hand.

Kurt stared at the ring for a moment before grabbing Blaine close and holding him, kissing his neck and face. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," he said as tears fell down his face. Blaine kissed him back a few tears falling from his eyes too. They shared one last kiss before pulling apart. "I have to find a way to explain this to my dad.

Blaine chuckled. "I think he'll understand."

"It makes me happy that you'll be the favorite in-law," Kurt grinned.

"I thought your dad liked Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Sure if only because she can get Finn to do things like clean his room and put his dishes in the sink. He just doesn't understand anything she says. He told me the other day he was glad I at least was able to talk about cars with him," Kurt laughed.

"He understands when I talk to him about musicals and signing," Blaine commented.

"That's because you explain and talk about it in a way he understands. Rachel doesn't do that. She doesn't know how. I talk to him and he understands because it's important to me. He doesn't quite get what I'm saying, but he reads me and gets a general idea of things," Kurt explained. "Besides, Rachel and Finn aren't going to last, they've both told me it's just until the end of the school year, so you'll remain the favorite in-law."

"Well I guess I can live with that," Blains smugly said. "I really do like hanging out with your dad though."

"I know. He loves having another guy around to talk football. At least you aren't bored when you come pick me up or sitting in awkward silence," Kurt told him.

"Trust me, I'm glad for that. Considering it takes you so long to get ready," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Who shows up early instead of on time or late?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just smiled and kissed him. "So you telling your dad on your own or with me?"

"I think I'll wait and see if he notices. It will be more fun, and I want to keep this to myself for a while. I'll wear it, but not tell," Kurt looked at the ring again.

Blaine took his hand and kissed the ring. "Merry Christmas, Kurt."


End file.
